The Replacement
by Beretta 92FS
Summary: I guess Lulu's the only reason I still write this O_o. Anyways, Aaron and co. get their asses into gear and go off to find out who's responsible for Terra being thrown out of SeeD. Review if you want.
1. The Final Test

All was crisp and quiet near a remote military station inside the Centra continent. The remote location allowed for it to remain unoticed, and not likely thought that it was there. There were several Galbadian troops set up around the perimeter, as if something terribly vital was being kept here.  
  
One soldier who was patrolling one of the exterior buildings lit up a smoke. A regulation of the base was that smoking could only be done outside. He let loose a puff of smoke, coughing briefly. He saw one of his friends about a little while down the side of the building, and yelled out for him to join him for a smoke.  
  
The blue-suited Galbadian soldier made his way towards his comrade. When he was about a good ten metres from there, something happened…  
  
An explosion errupted right next to him, debris from the wall and pieces of the soldier flew back with recoil, smoke billowing out from the hole. The alarm sounded, just as a man darted out of the hole.  
  
He stood about a rough six feet even, wearing a black Armani suit, topped off with a black shirt and a metalic red tie. His medium length Steve-Burnsideish brown hair was gelled into a decent do. One hand carried a steel briefcase, while the other carried a pistol, the Esthar Issue Combat P99. The person couldn't have been older than sixteen. He looked towards the smoking soldier, whose cigarette fell from his mouth, his mind a complete blank…  
  
(Insert music "Slide Show Part Two")  
  
The intruder raised his pistol to fire upon the soldier, but rather than going for an easy kill, lowered his aim to the man's leg. The 9mm round exited the pistol and found itself in the soldier's leg, as the target doubled over in pain.  
  
The gunshot eruption was enough to tell the troops just where he was. The voice of a female over the PA repeated various phrases along the lines of "Intruder on the eastern complex!" As several SMG toting guards made their way to where they were ordered to be.  
  
But the intruder was one step ahead of them. Dashing towards one of the large steel walls, he jammed his pistol into his left armpit, and slipped his hand into one of the jacket pockets. He produced a ball point pen, clicked it three times, and tossed it towards the wall. He turned his back to it, and covered his ears the best he could.  
  
The second explosion rocked the complex, the affected section of the wall nothing but a jagged hole.  
  
The intruder began a mad dash towards the opening, but he was greeted by a .50 round, only an inch from his head. There was a sniper in a guard tower firing upon him. The man was straffing left and right, in a successful attempt to avoid any fire. The shots all barely missed his feet, before managing to dive through the hole perfectly.  
  
Getting to his feet quickly, he carried the briefcase with both hands pressed against his chest, making his way towards a parked hovercopter. The doors opened, as a familiar face took the man's hand, pulling him in. The officer turned to the cockpit…"He's in! Go!"  
  
The suited-man sat up quickly, as the exterior door panel to the hovercopter closed shut. The chopper then took off quickly and objectivly, speeding towards the general direction of Balamb Garden. The teenager got to his feet quickly, and saluted, being saluted back by the officer. The officer took the briefcase, examined the contents, and placed it onto the ground. He then extended his hand to shake the teens'…  
  
"Well Cadet, I think it's safe to say you're one of us now!"  
  
The teen smiled, and nodded…"Thank you Instructor Leonhart!"  
  
  
  
The teen and several other SeeD candidates were hanging around outside the classroom on 2F. The four of them had been on various exam missions, but the mood was still one of anticipation.  
  
None were in uniform. The teen was still in his black suit, there was a female in a set of white cargo pants and a black tanktop, there was another male wearing an olive green cargo pants and a white t-shirt, and another girl in a tight black skirt and a tight red shirt. She was evidently the flirt of the group.  
  
They all knew that the messenger for the Headmaster would arrive at exactly 1600 hours. The time read 3:55pm.  
  
The duo in cargo pants, who apparently knew each other, began to converse. The two of them had been assigned to the same exam, as the two were old childhood friends. The flirt however, was given an easy recon job. She sauntered towards the suit, purposely swaying her hips as she went. She leaned against the wall with him, and looked to him, her eyelids covered in eye shadow…  
  
She spoke to him in a soft and seductive voice…"Well there you sexy thing. You think you made it?"  
  
The teen shrugged…"Likely. Heck, the instructor even thought I did"  
  
She nodded, holding her hands behind her back, sticking out her rather large chest to try and impress the guy…"Well, you're about the cutest guy in this bunch. Care to be date if we both make it to the Gala?"  
  
She seemed to be doing a rather impressive job, the teen barely getting caught into a trance…"Not 'If', 'When'. And that sounds like a good idea."  
  
The messenger caught the four off guard, appearing in the hallway. He had a piece of paper in hand, which would no doubt, contain the names of the people who the Headmaster would want to see. All four looked to him…  
  
"The Headmaster would like to see the following cadets…" He started. The four were silent, wondering whether or not their effort.  
  
"December, Anna"  
  
The female of the two friends got to her feet, and smiled brightly  
  
"Sheridan, Gage"  
  
Her friend stood up as well, about as pleased as she was…  
  
"Brass, Terra"  
  
The busty female nodded in acknowledgement  
  
"And DeBleuchamp, Aaron"  
  
The teenager grinned.  
  
"Would you all kindly come with me?"  
  
The messenger turned to head towards the elevator. The two friends hugged each other, happy with their accomplishments, while Terra gave a sly grin to Aaron. The four of them then proceeded towards the elevator with the messenger…  
  
  
  
The Headmaster looked up from his paperwork to the four. He puffed on his pipe lightly, before setting it onto his desk. He picked up four pins with the Balamb Garden SeeD emblem, but remained at his desk. He looked up to the four…  
  
"You no doubt know exactly why you've all been called here…"  
  
They all nodded  
  
"It is because for the first time in Garden history, that a set of SeeD candidates has entirely been considered and accepted for full SeeD status. You should all be very proud!"  
  
Smile covered their faces as Cid got up from his desk, making his way towards Anna who was on the far left…  
  
He placed the pin into her palm, and nodded to her…"You and your friend make quite a team. I'll make sure to try and have you two assigned to the same missions."  
  
He then moved to the next one in line, Gage. He placed the pin in his hand…"The two of you were exceptional on your exams. You're the double team we've been looking for."  
  
Next up was Terra. He placed the pin in her palm…"For the record, it was your skill, not your beauty that earned you this."  
  
He turned towards Aaron, as thoughts of "I know you want me" ran through Terra's head.  
  
He pinned the SeeD pin onto the brim of Aaron's suit, and nodded…"You were impressive at the espionage assignment you were given. I see great things in your future."  
  
He then stood in front of his desk, and saluted. The four saluted back…"Congratulations, welcome to SeeD! The Gala is at 1900h in the Quad, be sure to attend!" 


	2. Crashing the Party

The Quad was a busteling arena of fancy decorations and Junior and Senior SeeDs alike. The Gala was very important to everyone. It gave the newest additions the chance to meet up with some of the older students, and some of the more famous operatives. There was always a crowd around the more famous people, ranging from Irvine and his pack of women, to Zell and his pack of hotdogs.  
  
Aaron was sitting at a table with Terra.  
  
Terra was the one girl at each school each guy would fantasize about having. Her large chest was barely contained by the white dress she wore, and even that wasn't doing a wonderful job of hiding the bare elements. She purposely chose it, for she knew she'd turn a lot of heads when the almost- transparent dress walked by people, swaying her hips to the image of the skimpy garmet underneath. Her long red hair always covered one of her eyes…  
  
Aaron was clad in a standard black tuxedo. Cummerbund, cufflinks, you name it. He even had a set of "Auron Brand" sunglasses. The two were deep in a large conversation…  
  
"…So, I had to blast open the exterior wall in order to escape alive without that damned sniper putting a bullet through my doo." It seemed ironic really. Aaron seemed to like this Terra person, but she thought of him as just any other guy. She pretended to be interested, more concerned about concocting a plan to get into his pants.  
  
She nodded quickly…"Really? That's interresting…" As she looked at his face. She certainly did like the way he looked. Sort of a Sean Brosnan kind of look. "So, when do I get to have that dance you promised?"  
  
He chuckled lightly…"How about right no-"  
  
The orchestra suddenly stopped playing music, as one of the Headmaster's messengers walked to the podium, in front of the microphone. He cleared his throat to speak, as hundreds of eyes fell upon him…"Would Aaron DeBleuchamp please report to the Headmaster's office immediately."  
  
Aaron's glance moved back to Terra, who seemed not too pleased about this…"How about some other time?" He got up and left Terra at the table. Terra cursed silently to herself…she wasn't getting into his pants tonight…  
  
  
  
"No hate to be rude sir…" The first words Aaron spat out the moment he entered the Headmaster's office…"But you'd have better have a good reason for pulling me out of that ball!"  
  
The Headmaster, not surprised with Aaron's reaction, puffed a bit on his pipe…"Wouldn't have called you if it wasn't. We need you to replace Irvine Kinneas on a mission that is to be executed tonight."  
  
He sat down on a plush chair in front of the Headmaster's desk, his tie undid slightly…"And why can't Irvine do it? He wanted to hold an emergency meeting, in bed?"  
  
Cid chuckled lightly. He knew of Irvine's famous reputation…"Highly believable, but no. He was injured on the training field half an hour ago, and was airlifted to Dollet's General Hospital in critical contition. You're to take his place…"  
  
Aaron raised a brow. Take the great Irvine Kinneas's place?…"This is a joke, right? Pay and everything?"  
  
The Headmaster shook his head…"No joke at all DeBleuchamp. You're the only one we have that measures up to Irvine in the same fields he does. You're a bit younger and less-experienced, but with your escape from the Galbadian installation, you none the less are the man we are looking for."  
  
He nodded…"When do I leave?"  
  
Cid got up from his desk. "Immediately. You'll be briefed en-route. And you best keep that tuxedo on, it'll come in handy…"  
  
  
  
Aaron and a few other SeeD Field ops and Instructors shared the same SeeD cabin on their train. Quistis, Xu, and Fujin sat on one couch, Aaron, another SeeD, and Squall…  
  
"Aaron, what do you know about Vincent Deling?" Quistis asked Aaron…  
  
Aaron thought for a moment, then answered…"Heir of Deling City from his father Vinzar. Married, divorced, has a teenage son. Why?"  
  
"EXCELENT!" Was the one-word sentence Fujin spat out…  
  
The SeeD next to Aaron handed him a file folder…"Operation Scapegoat. The President has received threats from unknown terrorists that unless he pays the sum of Ten Gillion, his son will be assassinated at her High School dance. The ransom note…" He handed Aaron a photocopy of it…"Had two prints, and we're still not sure who they belong to."  
  
Aaron examined the paper as the SeeD continued. There was a photo of the President's son…"One of the requirements states not to notify the police, nor SeeD. Not even the son must know. But he insisted that we have someone his own age act as a bodyguard. The dance is formal, so your tuxedo will fit in perfectly…"  
  
Aaron nodded…"Is the school co-operating?"  
  
Xu nodded…"They've granted you guest entrance to the dance, so you won't require any fake IDs."  
  
The aging-Squall took over after that…"Your mission, is to ensure that the President's son comes to no harm, and if the assassin is present, eliminated. Failure is not an option…"  
  
  
  
"Ah. The good old days…" Aaron was referring to when he himself was once in High School. As usual, everyone was in a lineup in front of the main entrance. Rave music blasted on the inside. Aaron was moving up in line. There was one teacher with a clipboard, with the non-student guest list. Aaron stopped when he arrived there…  
  
"Aaron DeBleuchamp, I ought to be on the list…"  
  
The teacher checked him off…"President Deling himself invited you?" She saw that part when he looked next to his name.  
  
Aaron nodded, and entered the building. He stopped only for a moment to give the entrance fee of ten gil, then stepped into the auditorium.  
  
The remix to the ever-famous tune "Only a Plank Between One and Perdition" was playing over the loudspeakers. Various couples were dancing, and Aaron was doing his best to locate the President's son amongst the confusion.  
  
He finally did locate him, with a pack of his friends as well, various other guys and girls. Beginning to dance in a similar fashion as just about everyone else, he fit in perfectly. But it wasn't long before the President's son wanted to know who he was, which happened after the song ended.  
  
"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" In standard teenage casual swearing fashion  
  
"Oh, I'm from out of town man. I'm…" He pointed to some random kid elsewhere…"I'm his cousin."  
  
The son nodded, apparently buying the excuse. "Aight man. My name's Dimitri. Don't ask, alright?"  
  
Aaron nodded…"Don't tell. Name's Aaron. Who's everyone else here?" Meaning the people that surrounded the two.  
  
Dimitri began to introduce everyone…"Tiffany, Kristen, Jeff, Alice, Emilio, and Jesse."  
  
"What a crew" as Aaron nodded in approval. Yet another song was starting up. A more fancy song, the "Dance With The Balamb Fish". Dimitri joined hands with Kristen, his apparent girlfriend, and began to dance. Jeff went with Alice, and Emilio went with Tiffany. The lone Jessie linked hands with Aaron, and danced with him…It was more like a dance and a conversation at the same time…  
  
"Well hun, you seem to dance just fine!" Jesse remarked.  
  
Aaron nodded…"Comes from growing up in a nice place. You look…" He eyed her attire more closely. A fancy blue gown with a slit down both sides…"Interresting"  
  
Jesse giggled…"Comes from not growing up at all!" She lay her head on his shoulder, and the conversation ended, but the dance continued…  
  
When the song ended, Jesse planted a small kiss on Aaron's cheek before skipping off to join the rest. Aaron followed suit quietly, as the music changed to Paul Okenfoyle's "Planet Rock" from the Swordfish Soundtrack. The wild dancing started once again…  
  
Yelling as to be heard, Aaron yelled at Dimirti…"DJ's doing a kick- ass job!"  
  
Dimirti nodded despite being…well we'll just say he and Kristen were busy. Jesse decided to answer for him, being right next to Aaron.  
  
"Don't mind him. He's just enjoying himself."  
  
"I wouldn't think of it!"  
  
Jesse nodded, dancing in front of the dancing Aaron…"He's not the usual DJ. Usual guy sucked, but he went and broke his arm, so he couldn't do it. I'd be sorry for the guy if the replacement wasn't so bad!"  
  
Aaron's expression disapeared. He wasn't the usual DJ? He had to be the assassin! He looked to Jesse…"I gotta go to the boy's room, I'll be right back. Do me a favor, can you and the rest of the guys block the DJ's view of Dimitri? I want him to be surprised when he sees it!"  
  
Jesse nodded as Aaron dashed to the bathroom.  
  
Aaron exited the bathroom a few moments later, insisting on keeping his right hand inside his jacket. His wallet with his SeeD badge on the outside of it was tucked into his breast pocket backwards, not revealing it. He went back to Jesse, his hand still in his jacket. Jesse didn't ask, she went back dancing in front of him.  
  
"Jesse, keep dancing, but I need to explain something to you."  
  
"Look hun, I don't dare guys I met twenty minutes ago!"  
  
"It's not that! The replacement DJ is here to kill the President's son!"  
  
Jesse stopped dancing, unable to continue…"Says who?"  
  
Aaron fiddled with his badge so it was visible…"Aaron DeBleuchamp of SeeD. I need you to stand…" He moved Jesse near the opening near the DJ, and told her to stay. Flashing his badge to the rest of the crew except for Dimitri and Kristen, he told them to stand around Jesse, leaving Kristen and Dimitri exposed.  
  
The DJ looked at the two…then recognized the President's son. He reached into his jacket…  
  
The polished frame of a snub Makarov could be seen if you were up close to him. He aimed quickly at Dimitri, the dancers too distracted to notice.  
  
Something struck the man's pistol, forcing him to drop it. He looked left, then right. The group around Aaron moved, exposing the tuxedoed SeeD. His Silenced P99 aimed at the DJ, he rushed up to the speakers, and pulled the plug. The music stopped.  
  
"Freeze! Hands on the back of your head!" Aaron barked at the assassin. The assassin nodded, doing as he was told. There were a few screams from the many people in the crowd, but they all seemed to be remaining civil. Aaron pointed the gun with only one hand now, raising the hem of his jacket to his mouth, a mini mic there…"This is DeBleuchamp. Send in the police now!"  
  
Upon that order, Deling City MP's entered the auditorium from the exit door to outside and the main entrance, toting their automatic weapons. Aaron was slapping on cuffs to the assassin…"You're under arrest for the attempted contract killing of Dimitri Deling. Anything you say can and WILL be used against you in a court of law!"  
  
  
  
Aaron and the rest of the SeeDs who were involved in the mission somehow were toasting cans of cola celebrating the success. Everyone kept shaking Aaron's hand telling him good job, or variations of that theme.  
  
Squall shook Aaron's hand last…"Good job man! I'm impressed. You pulled off a job you had like…30 minutes to prepare for?"  
  
Aaron shook it back, grinning…"It feels good sir!"  
  
Fujin tapped Aaron's shoulder, holding a phone…"CALL, HEADMASTER!"  
  
Aaron picked up the phone…"Y'ello!"  
  
The Headmaster was in fact, on the other line. "Congradulations Aaron on your mission! I'm amazed myself!"  
  
Aaron smiled…"Well, I just did what I asked. Felt good to take Irvine's place on my FIRST job!"  
  
"Of course. Due to the fact that you completed the mission and kept the asssassin alive for prosecuting, I'm immediately making you a SeeD Level Seven! You'll see it in your paycheque!"  
  
Aaron was smiling broadly now…"Thank you sir!" 


	3. One Long Day

Aaron's clock radio went off promptly at six am the next morning. A small tradition with SeeD was that their clock-radios broadcast a different wake up call. That morning's certainly was different…  
  
"…Goooooooood Morning Vietnam! Hey, this is not a test! This is rock and roll! Time to rock it from the delta to the DMZ! Is it just me, or does that sound like an Elvis Presley song? "Viva Da Nang! OO, Viva Da Nang! Da Nang me, Da Nang me, o why don't they just get a rope and hang me! Hey, is it a little too early to be that loud? Hey, too late! It's Oh-Six Hundred, what's the Oh stand for? Oh-my-god-it's early!…"  
  
The groggy and still tired Aaron pulled himself out of bed, had a shower, and was clad in a blue suit with a metalic yellow tie by 6:30. He then made his way to the cafeteria like everyone else. His eyes widened when he saw no line. He dashed up – then saw the sign "Breakfast Hotdogs gone – Zell". Aaron groaned. "They gotta start giving Zell later wake-up calls…" Picking up one of those mini packs of froot loops, he made his way towards a table with the only people he could recognize – the people he graduated with. Terra kicked out a chair for Aaron, sitting down with the other three.  
  
Anna spoke to Aaron first…"Are the rumors true? You took Irvine's place in a mission last night?"  
  
Aaron nodded and grinned, relaxing in his chair…"You're looking at the part-time replacement for Irvine Kinneas!"  
  
Gage then extended his hand to shake Aaron's, which he did. Aaron poured some milk into his cerial, and got into a conversation…  
  
"Yeah. HE went off on a mission and left me all alone!" Terra pouted. She didn't like being left alone, but she wanted to tease Aaron at the same time.  
  
Aaron smirked, then patted Terra on the back, remembering Jesse from the previous night's dance…"Relax Terra. There never has been, and there never will be anyone but you."  
  
Terra smiled slyly, then kissed his hand…"So you've told me."  
  
Anna, always wanting to be the reporter of the group, asked yet another question…"What was the mission about? I didn't hear…"  
  
Aaron nodded…"Oh, bunch of terrorists threatened to kill Vincent Deling's kid at a dance. I took the assassin out quickly. Must have been a real amateur to let a rookie SeeD get the drop on him. I don't think being a replacement DJ is the best cover in the world…"  
  
There was a simple "Ding-dong" over the intercomm, letting the SeeDs know there was a message. But anyone who had been to the Garden for a while already knew what it was…"Would all members of the SeeD Alpha team please report to the 2F?"  
  
Aaron looked to Gage…"Irvine was one of them, right?"  
  
Gage nodded…"Means you should probably be taking his place right about now."  
  
The ding-dong was heard once again, an add on to the previous announcement…"Would the SeeD with the ID 2965 please report to the 2F classroom as well?"  
  
Aaron nodded…"You're right Gage. I'll see you guys later then…"  
  
Aaron got up from his chair, left his dirty dishes on the counter, and proceded to the elevator…  
  
  
  
Aaron walked into the 2F classroom apparently late, as the five other members of SeeD Alpha were already seated, and Cid was deep in conversation with the others. Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis, Zell with at least four hotdogs…they were all there…  
  
"…Well, I've got some good news, and some better news…" Cid spoke as Aaron entered, and took a seat around the middle of the rows, in front of Quistis and behind Squall and Rinoa…"Now I know you've all been worried about Irvine's condition."  
  
Selphie nodded quickly.  
  
"…So I'm pleased to report, Irvine's going to be fine. He'll be out in two weeks, he says he's expecting lots of gifts!"  
  
Everyone enjoyed a brief chuckle, even Aaron, who made a note to visit Irvine sometime.  
  
Each of the SeeDs had looked at Aaron at least once. Squall and Quistis were about the only two who barely recognized him, but Quistis just couldn't stop staring at him…  
  
"Better news is, we've found a temp for Irvine. I'd like for you all to welcome Aaron DeBleuchamp, one of the latest to join the ranks…"  
  
They all exchanged various hellos…  
  
"He was the one for those who don't know and heard rumors, that took Irvine's place last night on the President's son case. He excels in espionage, recon, and firearms, so he should fit in perfectly."  
  
The Headmaster paused, then started again…  
  
"Nothing that the rest of the SeeDs can't handle has come in, so the six of you are on leave until further notice. Dismissed…"  
  
  
  
The five had led Aaron to the "Secret Spot" inside the training grounds. He couldn't say he'd ever been there before. With the door locked behind them, no one else was getting in. The six of them sat down leaning against the guardrail wall, relaxing, each one wanting to find out more about Aaron.  
  
"So, you used to be at Galbadia Garden?" Squall asked the opening question, in standard Squall-style.  
  
Aaron nodded…"Yeah. Me and Irvine were good pals. Used to go to our own secret place in the Garden. Meet with…friends, women, such and such.  
  
Rinoa chuckled lightly…"Sounds like Irvine all right."  
  
Selphie, being Irvine's girlfriend after all, just had to interrogate Aaron…"Sooo…tell me about the Irvine you know!"  
  
Aaron thought for a second…"Are you the chick he kept saying he knew as a kid?"  
  
Selphie nodded, blushing madly.  
  
Aaron nodded, relaxing a bit, unbuttoning his jacket…"Well. Essentially, the man's a sheep in wolf's clothing. He can walk the walk, talk the talk, but the guy's a real pussy when he wants to be. Last time I was with him on a training exercise, I had to smack him in the back of the head just so he'd shoot!"  
  
Quistis grinned. And as usual, she couldn't help but check out Aaron the best she could…"Definitely sounds like Irvine!"  
  
Aaron looked down to his clasped hands, then back up…"Well…I can say pulling this duty was a real twist of fate. But what can I say? I'll take my fifteen minutes of fame, and be happy."  
  
Zell was having a thumb war game with himself…"More like fifteen days man."  
  
"So…" Aaron's mind was a blank. "What does everyone use for a weapon? Just out of curiousity…"  
  
Squall raised the one arm he didn't have around Rinoa…"Gunblade"  
  
Rinoa leaned against Squall, purring lightly…"Bow and arrow…"  
  
Selphie answered, cheery as always…"Nunchucks!"  
  
Zell looked up from his "Important" game…"I kick ass with my own fists!"  
  
Quistis blushed slightly…"A whip."  
  
Aaron raised a brow…"A whip?"  
  
Quistis nodded, trying not to grin, but failed…"A whip."  
  
Aaron scratched the back of his head…"I'm not gonna ask."  
  
"Oh you!" Quistis playfully punched Aaron playfully on the shoulder, grinning.  
  
"So, what does that leave you with?" Squall asked Aaron.  
  
Aaron nodded, and reached into his jacket, producing his newer pistol…"Esthar Industries SOCOM. .45, all sorts of attachable goodies…"  
  
Aaron's beeper went off. He fished it out with his spare hand…"The Heasmaster wants me…"  
  
  
  
Aaron stepped into the Headmaster's office, apparently late as usual. He saw that Anna and Gage were already present. Anna was talking with the Headmaster about something else, as Gage was sitting down in a chair. All he could make out was "Ice rink". Maybe she liked hockey?. Aaron took a seat next to him. He looked to the back of Anna…he tilted his head. She did look kinda cute…  
  
Gage tapped him on the shoulder, sensing what he was thinking…"Dude, don't bother. She's not interrested in dating, take my word for it…"  
  
Aaron turned his glance to Gage…"Hmm?"  
  
Gage continued…"The two of us have been to all three Gardens in the last year. Not even a glimmer…"  
  
Anna walked back to the other two, and took her seat as well. The Headmaster lit his pipe…  
  
"Do any of you have a remote idea of why I've called you all here?"  
  
Aaron looked around, then back to Cid…"The fact that Terra's not here gives me a faint idea…"  
  
Cid nodded. "Terra was on a simple gumshoe job at a rave party in Balamb, but she's missed her report-in by at least an hour. Someone might have snatched her…"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes…"Yeah, I'll bet they did. Classification of job?"  
  
Cid continued…"Simple recon job. Just go into the dance, and find Terra. Perhaps her earpiece malfunctioned or something. Maybe she's been captured, we don't know. Whatever the nature of her disapearence, your mission is to liberate Terra from there."  
  
Aaron nodded, still being the apparent spokesman for the group…"Anything else?"  
  
Cid eyed Aaron's attire, seemingly he was the only one who wasn't dressed for the mission…"It's a rave son. People don't dress nice for raves…"  
  
  
  
Aaron didn't know why the hell he took Gage's advice. But at least he stood a chance of getting in. The three of them were piled into Gage's red station wagon, driving towards Balamb…  
  
Aaron was dressed in the same color cargo pants as Gage, a black t- shirt, and a light blue hawaiian shirt. The consolation with that outfit was he could still at least hide his gun under the shirt…  
  
"I look like an idiot…" Aaron blurted out.  
  
Anna shook her head…"Naah. Now ten minutes ago, you looked like an idiot."  
  
Aaron raised a brow…"What? You don't dig guys who wear nice suits?"  
  
Anna grinned…"Not really…"  
  
Gage, still at the wheel, dove into the conversation…"Anna, you haven't dug any guy for almost as long as I've been with you!"  
  
Anna pouted, crossing her arms across her chest, wearing something Gage convinced her she'd look much better in at the rave. White cargo pants and a belly tank-top. "That's just cause most guys are idiots. Get over me Gage!" She made the "Loser" pose.  
  
Gage smirked…"You're not coming out are you?"  
  
Aaron raised both eyebrows, and smirked as well…  
  
Anna narrowed both eyes, and smacked Gage in the back of the head. She responded playfully…"I'm not a lesbian!"  
  
Gage rubbed the back of his head, still driving…"Well you haven't had a date in like…two years!"  
  
Anna rolled her eyes…"Don't worry honey. With what YOU got me dressed in, I'll be up to my boobs in guys asking to get into my pants…"  
  
Aaron patted her on the head…"If it's any consolation, I won't be the first one."  
  
Anna pulled his hand from her head, and fixed her red hair…"Yeah. Well huns, you two are going to guard me from those stupid pervs…"  
  
  
  
The rave was so much like the dance back at Deling City. Only difference was instead of dresses and tuxedos, you had skirts and long t- shirts. The trio of SeeDs paid their admission, and got in. Each one of them was wearing an earpiece, which doubled as a radio, allowing all three to hear what they all had to say.  
  
"Where do you think she'd be?" Gage asked…  
  
Aaron, having already thought of a possibility since he figured out what the mission was, grabbed Anna by the arm, and led her towards one of the few bodyguard-looking teens wearing sunglasses…  
  
"What are you doing? Put me down!" Anna yelled into his ear, but Aaron didn't stop.  
  
Aaron got up to the guy, and slipped him a fifty…"Know a good place I can make out with this babe?"  
  
Anna's eyes popped out of her head, but she kept quiet, figuring he wouldn't dare ask that without a reason…  
  
The teen took the money happily, and pointed to a few doors at the back…"One's already taken. Have fun!"  
  
Aaron dragged Anna until they were about twenty feet from the doors, when he stopped, and let go of Anna…"Alright Anna, I need you to slap me acr-" Before he could even finish, Anna raised her right hand, and slapped him across the face, leaving a nice red imprint of her hand. Aaron winced for a moment, touching the spot gently…"Wern't you gonna let me finish?"  
  
Anna smiled, and shook her head. "Not really."  
  
Aaron pointed back to Gage, who seemed to have a series of girls dancing rather errotically around him…"Go guard Gage. Aren't you supposed to be the only woman in his life?"  
  
Anna huffed in anger, punched Aaron in the arm, and ran back to Gage, shooing off those girls…  
  
Aaron, now all by himself to check his theory, walked towards one of the doors. He tried the knob. The door opened easily. He shut it, then tried the next one. Same thing. He tried the third one…he couldn't open it, the knob was locked in place. He reached into his shirt, and produced his SOCOM, with all the attached goodies. It was highly unlikely anyone could hear a silenced shot over the music anyway. He aimed at the knob, pulled the trigger, and shot out the knob, as it fell to the floor.  
  
Aaron gripped the pistol with both hands, and kicked open the door. He took a good look at what he saw inside, and cringed…"Oh dear god no!" 


	4. Out of Love

The three of them, back from the rave, were sitting outside the Headmaster's office, all silent. Gage's face was covered with kisses, obviously not from Anna's lips. He also didn't look too good as in the "Sick" sense. Anna's top was partially torn, and Aaron, who refused to wear that any longer, was in a pair of green pants, black shirt, black jacket, black tie, with his belt with a crosshair engraved in silver on the buckle.  
  
The only reason the trio was being silent, was to try and translate the screaming and yelling of Cid at Terra. Aaron had, if you hadn't already guessed, walked on Terra having sex with a guy from the dance. The screaming went on for five minutes…before a more calm phrase was spoken, one that they could actually make out…  
  
"…Pack your bags, and get out of my Garden…."  
  
Terra burst through the doors in tears, immediately grabbing a hold of Aaron, and not letting go. With Terra still clinging to him, Aaron signaled to Anna and Gage to go back into Cid's office and report, and shut the door behind them.  
  
Aaron managed to get Terra to let go, and sat her beside him. She was still bawling, her face red from crying. She was wearing a baggy pair of black cargo pants and a blue sweatshirt belly-top style, revealing a bit of a red satin thong. She still clung to Aaron, but at least she was in a slightly better position…  
  
Aaron pushed her face into his chest, and patted her on the head gently, stroking her hair…"There there Terra…I walked in you having sex with some guy, and Cid fired you…it doesn't get any worse…"  
  
Terra bawled even harder, her cheeks flushed red, tears pouring down. He managed to blurt out in her shaken yet still sad voice…"That's not what happened!"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes, not buying it. Sarcasm was the next option…"You're right. I forgot about the part where Gage couldn't stop throwing up…"  
  
Terra clung even tighter, as if it were possible. She was all worked up, and she was probably bound to get sick.  
  
Aaron pitied her, and stood up, with her clinging. He swept her off her feet, with her still crying on his shoulder…"Come on, I'll take you to my dorm, you can explain it there…"  
  
Aaron tapped the elevator button with his shoed-foot, and also kicking the button for 1f. Terra seemed to calm down slightly, but she was still crying quietly on his shoulder. The twin doors opened, as Aaron made his way out with his passenger.  
  
At that moment, the other five members of Alpha Team were just outside the elevator. They all stood back in a bit of surprise at what was happening, but they all kept their mouths shut, and got out of the way to let Aaron get through. They piled into the elevator, and took it to 2f.  
  
Aaron kept carrying Terra down the circular corridor, towards the dorm section. Anyone in the hallways stared at the two, the man carring the crying woman.  
  
Aaron eventually arrived at his dorm, kicking the door shut behind him, and set Terra to lie down on the bed. She started to calm down, knowing that Aaron would listen to her plea. He kneeled before the bed, and held his right palm to her forehead…"Calm down Terra, I'll get you a glass of water and something to eat…"  
  
Terra nodded, still sniffling, trying to wipe away her gentle tears.  
  
Aaron picked up his phone, and hit the speed dial for the cafeteria…"Hello? Yes, I'd like a 12" pizza. Pepperoni style. Charge it to student #2965. Deliver it to Dorm #382."  
  
Aaron hung it back up, and walked to a mini-cabinet. He pulled out a glass, and held it under the tap, pouring some water for Terra into it. He returned to Terra's side, handing her the glass of water. She sat up slightly, took a little drink of the water, and placed it on Aaron's night stand.  
  
Aaron sat on the edge of his bed, placed one hand into one of Terra's, and smiled to her. "Now, would you like to explain what really happened?"  
  
Terra, not sniffling so much anymore, took Aaron's hand, and used it to brush away her still flowing tears…she nodded, holding his hand tightly, back at her side…  
  
"Cid gave –sniff- me a job at that rave…-sniff- He wanted me to try and find a teen there that was selling Rohypnol…-sniff-"  
  
Aaron nodded…"You mean the date-rape drug?"  
  
Terra nodded gently, and continued, her tears not flowing as much anymore…"All I can remember was that I met up with him, and –hic- then…then…" She held his hand to her face again, the tears beginning again at the thought of what happened…"I –sniff- can't even remember what he looked like…"  
  
Aaron nodded gently, actually believing Terra's story…"That's the side-effect of Rohypnol…I'm sure he was counting on it…" Aaron thought of the man he had seen having sex with her when he found Terra…"But, I saw him…"  
  
Terra rubbed up to his hand softly…"Cid didn't believe me…unless I can prove it to him, I'll –sniff- never be a SeeD again…I can't even stay in my dorm…"  
  
Aaron smiled, knowing what course of action to take…he took his hand back, and passed it through her long red hair, slightly darker than Anna's…"It's okay Terra…you can stay with me until we figure this mess out…"  
  
Terra looked up to Aaron…"Really?"  
  
Aaron nodded…"I'm sure what Cid doesn't know isn't gonna kill him. Besides, I could use some company…"  
  
Terra bolted up and wrapped her arms around Aaron, tightly and clinging…"Thank you Aaron! I knew I could count on you!"  
  
Aaron smiled, hugging her back, but not quite as clingy…"It's alright Terra, you're in good hands…"  
  
He heard a knock at his front door. He gently set Terra to sit back on the bed, as Aaron answered it. He accepted the pizza box from the delivery boy, and handed him of all things – a spent ammo casing as a tip. Aaron walked back towards the bed with the pizza in hand.  
  
There was another knock on the front door. Aaron handed Terra the pizza box so he could answer it. He did – Gage and Anna were standing there holding a few duffel bags…  
  
Anna spoke…"We saved these from being thrown out of the garden. We assumed she was with you."  
  
Aaron took the four bags, and set them down inside.  
  
"How is she?" Gage asked.  
  
"She'll be fine…" Aaron responded, shutting the door.  
  
Aaron walked back to the bed, the open pizza box sitting on his night stand. Terra was helping herself to a slice. Aaron sat down next to her, and took a slice of his own. Terra was maintaining a small smile…  
  
"Mmm…This is good pizza…" Terra managed to blurt out…  
  
Aaron took a bite of his own, tasting the pizza. He swallowed, and looked to Terra…"Yeah. Next to Hotdogs, they're the most sold out…"  
  
Terra giggled lightly, then took another bite…"Was that Squall and them we saw on the elevator?"  
  
Aaron nodded…"Yeah. Me carrying you…there's gonna be a lot of jokes about me being like Irvine in the morning…"  
  
Terra shook her head, having finished her slice off…"You're not like Irvine…"  
  
Aaron finished chewing on the crust of his slice, then turned to Terra…"Oh I know. Tell THEM that…"  
  
Terra laid her head on Aaron's shoulder, closing her eyes…"Irvine is…sneaky. He just hangs around and acts nice to girls so they'll do what he wants. You're not like that…"  
  
Aaron laid his head to lean on hers, patting her arm opposite him…"Yeah, you're probably right…"  
  
Terra began to run up gently to Aaron's neck…"Irvine plays girls…You're showing me a side of me I didn't think existed…"  
  
Aaron closed his eyes about halfway…"How so?"  
  
Terra continued to rub up in the same manner…"Before you, people only thought of me as the big-breasted girl that always wanted sex…I became what they made me to be. But you were different…" With that said, she fell asleep on Aaron's shoulder…  
  
Aaron blinked a few times…"She's fallen asleep" He thought. "Poor girl's had a rough day, I'll let her…"  
  
Aaron repositioned the two of them…he pulled the phone onto the nightstand, and lay on the bed, Terra lying down next to him, one arm over his chest. Aaron pulled the blanket up to about his upper chest, and just lay there with Terra holding onto him.  
  
He simply gazed at her silently, her face burried in his shoulder, she looked so angelic and pretty when she was sleeping. He must have gazed at her for a half hour…before his phone rang. He picked up the phone quickly and silently…  
  
"Hello?" Aaron answered quietly.  
  
"Hey" The person on the other end responded with a trace of cockyness in his voice…"It's Irvine man."  
  
Irvine, phoning of all people him? He raised a brow, but kept his voice down to let Terra sleep…"Oh, hey. What can I do for you?"  
  
Irvine was lying on a medical bed, holding a cell phone with his one good arm which was only broken, his other arm in a cast and a sling, one leg held up, also broken…"Listen…er…You know how Selphie's on Alpha right?"  
  
Aaron nodded…"Yeah?"  
  
Irvine continued…"Yeah, well, the poor girl's been wanting to come and see me, but the Headmaster refuses to let her go because "She's too valuble to replace" or some shit like that. Do ya think you can find someone to take her place so she can come and see me? The poor girl must be worried sick…"  
  
"Well ah…what does Selphie do for the team? I kinda need that kind of info…"  
  
Irvine shrugged…"Well, she gives distractions, she helps make plans…she's the real morale person of the group, ya know what I mean?"  
  
Aaron nodded once more…"Yeah, I get it. I think I got a good replacement…" He smiled down on the dozing Terra…"But it could take a day or two even if the Headmaster does buy it. What do I get out of this?" Aaron grinned. He had to get SOMETHING out of this…  
  
"Er…um…" Irvine thought for a moment…"I can refer you to the chicks I know?"  
  
Aaron tugged his collar…"Not quite…"  
  
"…Ah…I'll get you an official Irvine Kinneas cowboy hat!" The line then went dead.  
  
Aaron set the phone down, and shrugged. What the heck, maybe he'd look good in it.  
  
The thought of Terra replacing Selphie seemed to be a good idea. They both seemed able to cover the same aspects. But he'd have to get Terra re- instated first. So he picked up his phone, and dialed up the Headmaster's office… 


	5. Twilight Mission

"Simple game. Three players…" Aaron gestured by holding up three fingers to Anna and Gage. The trio were sitting in the cafeteria, discussing a course of action regarding Terra. And for whatever reason they could not grasp, the Headmaster had placed their jobs on the line as well.  
  
"I slip inside unnoticed, obtain proof of the sale of the illegal drugs and the raping of Terra. Anna…" He indicated her. "Will patrol the street in the event this op goes south. Gage, you're up top one of the building with a sniper rifle, protecting Anna should she need it…"  
  
Gage protested…"Dude, I haven't touched a gun in my entire life!"  
  
Aaron stared at him for a minute, then rolled his eyes, and tried to explain it in laymens terms…"You point the cross thingy at the thing you want to die and pull the trigger."  
  
Gage nodded…"Gotcha."  
  
"Anna?"  
  
She looked to him.  
  
"You're on the lookout for anything the least bit suspisious. Normally I'd have Gage down there and you up there with the rifle, but you seem to be the more…'Masculine' of you two."  
  
Anna beamed, while Gage glared at Aaron.  
  
Aaron continued…"When I give the Echo code, I haul ass out of there with the kingpin in cuffs, Anna, you beat the living hell out of anything with two feet and a heartbeat, and you cover Anna, capeesh?"  
  
They both nodded…  
  
"I gotta thank you guys for playing along with this. I can't give you anything in return…"  
  
"Hey!" Anna spat out. "You promised me money!"  
  
Aaron raised a brow…"I don't seem to recall saying that…"  
  
Anna, realising her crappy idea might have already flunked, tried to think of an excuse…"Er…you were drunk at the time. Really."  
  
Aaron nodded, noting that he hadn't touched a drop of liquor in his life…  
  
  
  
Aaron stood below a lamppost in the middle of the midnight darkness. He was dressed entirely in black…black suit, black shirt, black tie, you name it. Two things were in hand – his left hand held his standard issue walkie-talkie, his right hand held the flavor of the month, a Beretta M9 Military Issue. He raised the talkie to his mouth…"DeBleuchamp in position, over."  
  
Anna was a bit down the street, below another lamppost. Despite her objections, she was dressed in standard Tifa Lockheart attire. She raised the comm to her lips…"December here, hurry this up willya? The pervs'll find me in no time at all!"  
  
Gage was just dressed the way he always was. With his PSG-1 Sniper Rifle sitting on a tripod positioned on the edge of the roof to an abandoned building, he locked his Night-Vision scope on Aaron…"Sniper-1 ready to rock and roll!"  
  
Aaron nodded…"Alright, let's get this party started!" The walkie- talkie was clipped onto his belt, as he walked towards the alleyway of a building…  
  
The building from the outside just looked like any other abandoned building. But it was infact where the previous mission's events had taken place.  
  
The teenaged secret agent made his way down an alleyway, coming to a steel door chained shut with a padlock. Easy fix. A snub three-inch silencer was added to the Beretta M9, making the gunshot that erruped from the barrel no more recognizable than a small chirp. The padlock fell to the ground easily.  
  
He opened up the steel door quickly, hopping inside before the door closed shut behind him.  
  
His new surroundings didn't seem too abandoned, but it was certainly well kept. His weapon was held by his side, approaching a closed door. The light from the room beyond shone below the crack. He pressed his ear to the door to try and make out what was being said…  
  
"The shit came in, right?"  
  
"Sure did. Enough to fill the orders."  
  
"This shit better work good, like that chick I did last night."  
  
"Who was she anyway? Damn she looked good…"  
  
Trying to contain his anger at least until enough incriminating evidence could be spat out, he took a deep breath…  
  
"Beats me who the hell she was. And her damn boyfriend had to interrupt our time too."  
  
"He probably dumped her ass. Probably thought she was cheating on him with you."  
  
"What kind of fuckers get guns these days?"  
  
"Like I know."  
  
The two voices continued on for some time…  
  
Back out on the street, Anna was keeping it cool…or at least she was trying. There were two men standing in front of her, and they certainly weren't going to leave empty handed…  
  
"Aw come on babe…" The first one said…"You know you wanna get some from me…"  
  
Anna had her arms down by her sides, trying to keep the skirt from riding up any more than it already was. She made a note to inflict massive pain upon Gage later on. And what she had under the skirt? Oh Gage was definitely getting his ass kicked later on…  
  
"Aaaaah no, she wants to come with ME!" The second one blurted out.  
  
Gage had the scope locked on Anna and her company…this could get interesting quickly…  
  
Anna began backing away slowly from the two…  
  
Aaron had just clicked the safety back off on his Beretta. He had just enough evidence to convict this guy, but he wanted to maybe have his accomplice leave first…  
  
It would indeed happen. A louder-than-normal gunshot errupted from just outside, as a man screamed out in pain, followed by another man screaming "Ahh! Sniper!" Aaron raised a brow. Gage was already firing? Anna must have been in trouble. But before he could barge through the door and lay down some heavy law, he heard the accomplice…  
  
"Dude! I'll call the cops, someone's been shot!"  
  
There was the sound of footsteps getting quieter, no doubt the man was leaving the room.  
  
Which was all Aaron needed. With just one man in there, he could pull him out before anyone knew he had left. He detached the silencer from his pistol and jammed the pistol into a holster attached to his left hip. He pulled what looked like a pea-shooter out of his pocket, and opened up the door.  
  
Once his eyes saw the figure inside, the aimers quickly caught up with the target, the trigger being pulled. The sound was no different from that of a silenced shot. The figure dropped to the ground quickly, with a blue-tipped dart in his neck. Aaron quickly cuffed him up and dragged him outside.  
  
Once he made his way to the street, he raised a brow, and stood there. It wasn't the bloody mess and remains of a man's head that got his attention. Gage and Anna, standing on the curb, Anna was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Aaron chuckled, carrying the drug lord around by the cuffs. He cleared his throat…  
  
Anna and Gage quickly took their hands off of each other, blushing madly. Gage was covered in Anna's red lipstick, and Anna pulled down her skirt to where it should be.  
  
Aaron chuckled, then looked to the van…"Let's book him and head back to Garden."  
  
*****  
  
"You're kidding!" Terra blurted out in Aaron's room…"You really got him?"  
  
Aaron nodded, taking off his blazer and gun…"Yeah, we got him. He's being held on charges of drug trafficking and rape…"  
  
Terra smiled, standing before Aaron…"I can't thank you enough Aaron…" She took his hand in hers, and placed it to her heart…"I love you Aaron…"  
  
Hours later, Terra's fingernails dug into Aaron's back, their forms one, as they made love together… 


End file.
